


Day 20: Thousand

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Forgetfulness, M/M, Miscommunication, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally their one year anniversary and Derek couldn't be more excited, or nervous. He wants the day to be perfect. Which is why he wrote down his words seeing as they never come out of his mouth right. So when Stiles excitedly tells Derek he will be gone, with Scott at a conference, he can't help but wonder if Stile is as serious about their relationship as serious as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Thousand

Derek was no good with words. Never had been, probably never would be. He never said the right thing at the right time and almost always kept quiet when he should have talked. Which is why, when Stiles told Derek he was going to the big conference with Scott across the country, Derek had kept his mouth shut about the date and reminded them not to start any trouble while there. He didn’t say anything about how that meant that Stiles was going to miss their anniversary. Or bring up the fact that Stiles seemed to have forgotten their anniversary altogether. No, instead Derek resigned himself to spend the day alone, curled up on the couch, probably with a crappy romance novel and some wolfsbane-laced wine.

“This week is going to suck,” Stiles informed Scott for about the millionth time. Scott just rolled his eyes at his friends whining.

“It’s something we need to do now that things have settled down and we are an actual pack,” Scott reminded him, again.

“I know, I know. We need to show everyone that we are a stable force not to be messed with, but open to others and blah, blah, blah. Doesn’t mean this week is going to suck any less,” Stiles replied with a pout.

“I hear ya buddy,” Scott said with a sigh. Then, leaning over to give Stiles a shoulder bump, he said “Hey, thanks for coming with me. I really do appreciate it.”

“What are best friends for? Sure, I was hoping to spend my week off with having tons and tons of hot, steamy…”

“Please, no, stop…” Scott started with a groan.

“Sweaty, long, hard man sex with Derek. But why do that when I can go to what basically boils down to a lecture from old dudes with my best bud? I mean, it's not like I am giving up hours and hours of pleasurable…”

“Oh my God! If I promise to keep the pack out of your guys' hair for the entire weekend we get back, will you please stop talking about your and Derek's sex life?” Scott pleaded.

“As long as that includes stopping them from calling as well, you got a deal,” Stiles replied cheerfully. Scott was regretting this already. He definitely should have brought Lydia instead.

______________________________________________________________________________

Derek had just finished the first chapter of what looked to be a promising series when his phone rang. He was completely unsurprised to see it was Stiles.

“We survived the plane ride and are now entering the really dangerous part of our journey where we need to navigate miles and miles of city landscape to find our hotel” Stiles said before Derek could even get a hello in.

“You took a jacket, right?” Derek asked, remembering the harsh winds of the city and how easily Stiles got cold. He didn’t even realize how out of context that question was until he heard Stiles laugh.

“Yes, I have a jacket, darling,” Stiles teased, “in fact I have a very nice leather jacket on right now. Very warm, sturdy, blocks the wind beautifully, and also has this amazing scent…”

“You stole my jacket, didn’t you?” Derek questioned already knowing the answer.

“Of course I did,” Stiles said with a snort, like Derek was the ridiculous one for having to ask.  

“I’ll have you know…” he started up on what was sure to be a very long and amusing explanation about why Derek’s leather jacket was really the best jacket.

“I miss you too,” Derek said, cutting him off with a genuine smile that he was sure Stiles could hear.

“You better miss me Mr…oh hey got to go. Scott’s yelling something about our room. I’ll call you again tomorrow, ok?” Stiles told him.

“Ok. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Derek replied.

“Love you Der!”

“Love you too.”

It wasn’t until a few days later, the day before their anniversary, that Derek realized why Stiles had to sneak his jacket out. Why Derek had been hiding his jacket in the first place. In an inside pocket, Derek had stashed away the note he had written Stiles that he now desperately didn’t want Stiles to see. Since obviously they weren’t going to be the couple to make a big deal about anniversaries and such, it would just be embarrassing if Stiles found it now.

______________________________________________________________________________

“I am this close to starting a magical incident Scott. This close...” Stiles said once they finally got back to their hotel after another long day at the convention.

“I might just be helping you with that” Scott muttered while taking off his jacket. He paused when he had actually been able to put the jacket on a hanger and back in the closet without a response coming from Stiles.

“Stiles?” Scott called out in concern as he walked to the bedroom only to find Stiles sitting on the bed, face gone white and a note shaking in his trembling hand.

“Stiles!”

“Oh God, Oh my God Scott, Scott, man, I really screwed up!!” was all Stiles said in reply.

“What? What did you screw up? Talk to me Stiles” Scott said with worry thick in his voice.

“Look at the date Scott. Look at the damn fucking date” Stiles spit out.

“Stiles wha…”

“It’s our one year anniversary tomorrow” Stiles whispered, making Scott freeze.

“Derek and yours…”

“Yes Scott. Our one year. The big one. The one that’s supposed to let the world know we made it! How did this happen? I made plans for it! Like actual plans! I have reservations for fucks sake! How did I…”

“Calm down. Stiles, calm down. We can fix this…” Scott started, trying to sooth his friend.

“How? How do you think there is even the slight chance of fixing this? He’s never going to forgive me! I just went and took off on our anniversary! I didn’t even remember…”

“No. Stiles, no. You did remember. You made all these plans, had all these great ideas to make the day special for Derek. I screwed this up. I was the one who came running in at the last minute and made you so panicked and flustered with my begging you to come with me that you momentarily forgot. But listen, I can handle this alone. I will be fine. So we are going to book you a ticket on the next flight home so you can make it for your anniversary,” Scott said.

“Scott..”

“No. No if, ands, or buts. You are getting on the next plane home to go spend the day with the man you love. I can handle this," Scott repeated firmly.

“Thanks man.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Derek was just settling down for bed when he heard the door bang open. Jumping up, he rushed to the front room only to see Stiles at the door, panting.

“Stil…” Derek started in confusion.

“I am so sorry, Der! I am sorry that I lost track of what day it was. I am sorry I took off with Scott. I am sorry I made it seem like our one year was no big deal because it is. To me, it is a huge deal. It is more important than work, which is why I took the time off. It is more important than getting some bro time with Scott. And it is definitely more important than what a bunch of old weres think of our pack. And you don’t need thousands of words or actions or anything to let me know you love me because you already have them. I heard it every time you whispered goodnight. I saw it every time you actually stayed the night. I felt it when you handed me a key to our apartment. And I heard it again when you asked me to stay. I know you love me and I love you so much Der. So much and I hope that there might be some way you could find it in you to forgive…”

Derek shut him up with a bruising kiss. He has found only one foolproof way of shutting Stiles up when he gets like this. And that is to fill his mouth with something else. So, when they finally break apart, Derek is quick to put a finger on Stiles lips to keep him quiet.

“There’s really nothing to forgive. I know you love me. I just thought. I just thought, maybe, you didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Or that…” Stiles was shaking his head so hard it was amazing he hadn’t given himself a concussion. And this, this is why Derek loved him. And they could have this discussion. The one where they sat down and really talked about their feelings and wants. But right now, tonight? After Stiles had dropped everything and flown thousands of mile to get back to him? Well, there was really only one thing Derek wanted to do.     

“However, if you really want to make it up to me, I might have a few ideas” Derek whispered as he dragged his lips down Stiles' ear before placing an almost chaste kiss on his lips.

“Derek” Stiles groaned, “I made reservations for tomorrow and uh and…”

“Sh, we can talk about that tomorrow. Right now I want you to show me just how much you love me, and I want you to see just how much I love you.” With that, Stiles grabbed him and pulled him to the bedroom.

They ended up not making the reservations anyway.  

**Author's Note:**

> I live! I haven't forgotten/abandoned this series or any of the works in it I promise! I just...(had finals, moved, got a new job, MOVED)...got distracted, Sorry! XD 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Many, Many, Many, Many, Any, Any, Any, Ny, Ny, Y, thanks to my outstanding, never-quitting, terrifying...uh, I mean terrific beta!


End file.
